


The Ackerman Pub Down the Street

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren, Age Difference, Children, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, First Dates, First Love, Forced Pregnancy, Growing Old Together, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Personality Swap, teenager Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a fifteen year old who helps out in his uncle's pub. He's working there not for the pay, but to see the brunette that he liked ever since he was thirteen. He never got the chance to talk to her. He just didn't have what it takes.</p><p>This time, he'll talk to her. He will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ackerman Pub Down the Street

It’s her. 

That brunette who always sits in a corner, drinking nothing but a sweet martini.

She always orders the same drinks, and always sits at the same place.

Levi later found out from his uncle that her name was Eren, and that she’s a white collar worker from the cosmetic company near the pub. He looked up at the clock. It is 10pm now. She always comes in at 8pm, and leaves at 10pm. He would have to wait until tomorrow to see her again. Another order came by shortly, and so he absent mindedly passed it up.

How did it start?

Levi leaned back onto the wall, rethinking back a few years, back when he was still thirteen. That was when she first showed up in the pub. He was nothing but a normal waiter in this pub back then: his uncle wouldn’t let him near the bar.

He couldn’t really explain what happened to him then.

The moment the brunette talked, he felt something stir up inside him. In truth, he had seen her before, but never close up, and definitely not in the pub. She was hanging out with a black haired guy who had a red scarf around his neck, as well as a blond man. Even then he couldn’t help but stare at her until he lost sight of her. He never thought he’d see her again.

“Excuse me?”

Levi looked up from the floor to the person who just spoke to him.

“Can I have another martini?”

Levi stared at the person in front of him with a blank face. It was Eren, holding her empty glass in front of him.

“Sure. Coming right up.”

As if rejuvenated, Levi’s movements were quicker than usual. He’s the fastest, most efficient worker his friends and family has ever seen, and now that she’s here… He finished making the drink in no time. He watched as Eren took the glass and placed it upon her red lips. Her eyes glinted, and she smiled.

“You make great drinks for a fifteen year old.”

Levi nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Customers often praised how well he made his drinks, but this time, it’s different. It’s Eren who’s praising him.

Eren.

After she finished, she left. She gave him a big tip, but it wasn’t enough. The thing is… He doesn’t want the money.

 

He wanted her.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that day, Levi decreased his number of shifts. He did it so he could sit next to her, so that he could talk to her. Levi was glad that Eren could open up to him. He learnt that she came from a good family, that her mother was a housewife while her father was a kind doctor. He knew who her close friends were. The black haired man with the red scarf is her childhood friend, called Mikasa Ackerman. The blond man is also a childhood friend of hers, called Armin Arlet. Of course, it all means that he knew her age too.

She’s twenty five.

Ten years older than him.

It didn’t bother him at all.

Eren felt open and comfortable with him, which was much to his relief. It was known to everyone that Levi was an omega—a man with little social skills. Conversations that he’s involved in often go awry, awkward. However, with her, it doesn’t. It only gets better the more they got to know each other.

“So how’s your mother?”

Both his mother and Kenny, much to his demise, actually knew her far before he did. His mother sometimes goes shopping with her. Kenny often gives her free drinks when there are no customers around. They are friends with her, even though he was the one who was interested in her. It took him two years to finally talk to her, while they took less than a month.

“So how’s school coming along? Are you still getting into fights with the seniors?”

Eren laughed. Levi loved it when she did. Her eyes would sparkle and glint, and her lips would curve upwards. It was a lovely sight. He admired her face for a while.

“Yeah.”

Eren burst out laughing even harder than before. When she was done, she started lecturing him. Levi leaned his head on his hand, watching her as her bright green eyes shift as her tone changed.

“A true fighter controls his temper. He who truly has the power only uses it during crucial times.”

Levi nodded at her, even though they both know that he wouldn’t stop. It wasn’t as if he was the one picking fights. It was them who were picking fights with him. Levi had always stood out ever since he was born. He had learnt from his uncle that the only way to shut them up is by making them regret they ever opened their fucking mouth. The tactic of beating them all up was the most effective method he had ever tried. He didn’t know how to make friends, or how to talk to people, but he knew how to protect himself. No one in the town ever had the guts to cross paths with him, even though he was only fifteen.

“Oh. It’s already 10pm. I have to go.”

Eren stood up, then placed her glass on the table. She ruffled his hair.

“Bye, Levi. I have a lot of work to do these days, so I’ll only be able to come next Friday.”

The brunette turned, and left. Levi watched as she disappeared through the door.

_I’ll wait for you._

_See you again, Eren._


End file.
